Wicked touch
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: Sakura has to fight against Neji! Now that's just not fair. hhmm what could she use to defeat him. I know! He is after all, just a teenage boy.
1. Chapter 1

This is story is written in both Sakura's and Neji's point of view. There are abrupt POV changes so read carefully. I edited this on 1-27-09, I intend to do this for all chapters. Hope you enjoy and I will finish it. Thanks

* * *

Sakura barely got out of the way of Neji's outstretched finger tips as he started towards her, tired of waiting for her to make the first move. Sasuke was yards away, learning weapon techniques from Tenten with Naruto was working on his taijitsu with Lee. Silently she cursed Kakashi-sensei, sitting up the hill midway with Gai-sensei. Why did they have to start training with them now? And how did the two teachers come to the conclusion that Neji of all people could help her with her defenses and attacks. Sakura circled Neji as she thought about how defeat him.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get into the fight. It's not like I'm actually taking this seriously, but you could at least feint at paying attention."

Sakura's thoughts snapped back into the present as she thought of a way to defeat Neji. It wouldn't be by strength or stamina like Naruto and she didn't have Sasuke's eyes. It was hopeless.

"That's right girl, you'd never beat me, not in a million years."

Sakura flushed as she avoided his attack; again she was the girl in team 7, the one who always had to be saved, even Naruto saves her! Her mind whirled; she wondered if she could use that to her advantage. It was basic Kunoichi training and after all Neji was only a teenage male, granted one with a superior sense of control, but maybe he didn't have that much control, not yet.

Slyly she got back into a fighting stance and starting thinking about Neji, kissing her, touching her, imagined his hands all over her body. She kept thinking erotic thoughts about herself and the ninja she was fighting. Sure the Hyuga clan couldn't read minds, but they manipulated you into thinking they could. And from what she had seen him do with Hinata-chan and Naruto he seemed to be fairly good at it.

Sakura felt her pulse start to race as she thought about Neji naked, beneath her. She shuddered as she thought of how his rough hands would feel, caressing her body. Imagining everything she could feel her body start to react to her thoughts. Her stance became a bit wider, as she thought about him in between her legs.

* * *

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get into the fight. It's not like I'm actually taking this seriously, but you could at least feint at paying attention." Neji couldn't see how this would really benefit him at all. Maybe if he was fighting with Sasuke or Naruto, but not this frail female in front of him. Neji mentally rolled his eyes as he noticed she was thinking of a way to defeat him and wasn't coming up with anything.

"That's right girl, you'd never beat me, not in a million years," Neji continued. This was starting to get really boring. He went in for a low attack and missed. Well at least she's good at staying out of my range, but that's not going to help her any. Neji raised an eyebrow. What was she thinking about, no, she wouldn't think about that. Would she, in the middle of the fight? He silently took in her flushed face. The way her body had leaned into his, her lips slightly parted as her breathing changed. This was too funny, here she was fighting with him and she was thinking of him sexually.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura-chan. A ninja shouldn't have these feelings, especially during battle. Never for the enemy."

* * *

Sakura let the blood rush to her face, making it flush an even darker red. She hoped this worked, or it could blow up in her face. Biting her lip as she glanced at Neji, she quickly thought of him entering her, taking her fast and hard. Sakura sent chakra into her legs making them appear to start to tremble as she let a small whimper escape her mouth. Neji came in then for the next attack. She watched as Neji pulled up short and stopped the attack, within her reach. He wasn't considering her even worthy to continue this fight. Perfect.

"Gai-sensei, do I really have to put up with…"

* * *

THERE! Sakura could have laughed at the opening he left himself with. Gathering the rest of her charka in her right leg, she delivered a roundhouse kick that made Neji fly back into a tree.

"HELL YEAH," Inner Sakura crowed, "take that!" On the outside Sakura smiled and laughed when she noticed that everyone else had stopped what they have been doing and looked at her in shock. Except for her teacher, she noticed dryly as he took money from Gai-sensei. "TRAING MY ASS, YOU WERE JUST BETTING ON US PERVERT," Inner Sakura yelled. She turned to look back at Neji and noticed he wasn't there, just as she felt a tap right underneath her shoulder blade on her back.

Gasping she collapsed to the ground and turned her head away from the group as a violent orgasm ripped through her body. Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Sure she had masturbated before, but it was nothing like this. She leaned forward into the grass, making it seem to the others watching from afar that she had been knocked down, her eyes on Neji the entire time.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking Sakura-chan. A ninja shouldn't have these feelings. Especially during battle," Neji told her. Really this was pathetic. Another look at the girl and he could tell exactly what she was thinking. Going in for another attack, he heard her breathy moan and stopped short, half in disgust, half in amusement.

"Gai-sensei, do I really have to put up with…" Neji felt the blow and was suddenly airborne as he flew back and then hit a tree. Groaning he looked up to see her smiling at everyone else.

Boy had she fooled him. Neji's eyes narrowed. Fine, he'll just fight fire with fire. He slowly stood up and made sure everything was in working order and then attacked. He targeted the spot and adjusted himself as Sakura turned. Quickly, before she could've seen or stopped him, he tapped her in that special spot. He stood right next to her, watching as she collapsed and turned her face towards him. Silent screamer, he thought as he watched her bit her lip till it bled to stop from crying out. He'd never actually used that charka point before, but everyone in his clan was told about it when it was age appropriate. Looking at Sakura in amusement, he watched as she got up and started to smack at him. He grabbed at her one hand and twisted it behind her as he pulled her flush to his body and with the other hand tapped the same spot again. Her body was warm as it shuddered against his.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath, mind racing as she got up and started to smack at Neji. Let him think she was just being a silly female, that she was embarrassed. She took a kunai out just as Neji reached under that arm for that same spot of her back. Clinging against him, she held fast to him and couldn't stop herself from moaning into his neck. Feeling his arms tighten around her she kissed his neck. Pulling her head up, this time she didn't stop the little moans of pleasure or stop herself from whispering his name in his ear.

Smiling she could feel his body responding to her. As she was almost finished she gathered charka to the front of her body and like they had done with the tree exercise, made Neji stick to her. "Neji," she said. Bringing up the other hand that held the knife she kissed Neji on the jaw bone and whispered, "I win," as she held the knife to his throat. She felt him try to let go and then stop when he realized that he couldn't without hurting himself.

* * *

Neji's arm tightened on Sakura as she continued to orgasim against him, his other hand laying flat against the small of her back. He listened to her breathy little moans and almost smiled when she whispered his name. He turned his face into her hair and breathed in as he felt his body react. Thankful that they were turned so all the saw what Neji holding Sakura, he felt her reaction slowing down. "Neji," she moaned in his ear as she kissed him. "I win."

Startled Neji felt the pinprick of the kunai against his throat and tried to release her and felt the knife dig into his body when he couldn't let go. 'You do realize that this means war?" he said, finding that he couldn't fault her for these tactics. He didn't even feel that she was all that weak. This was one battle that he thought he'd have fun losing at, but trying to win.

* * *

"You do realize that this means war?"

Sakura smiled as she released the charka and giggled. She looked at Neji and started her way towards her teacher.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?!" Naruto shouted at her. Smiling she nodded to him and laughed when she saw Lee standing there with tears running down his face. "I always knew you good, but to defeat Neji…" she saw hearts in his eyes as she backed away and went up the hill. "Sakura-chan, I love you! I promise to, ugh." Sakura turned around and saw that Neji had bopped Lee in the head and he was sitting on the ground. Glancing towards Sasuke and Tenten, Sasuke was smirking at her. Blushing she turned around.

Shaking her head she finally made it up to Kakashi-sensei and held out her hand, "20," she said.

Kakashi looked at her with that smiling eye of his and took out two folded bills and gave them to her. She pocketed the money and yawned. She lay down in the sun next to them and said, "I'm kinda tired, I'm taking a nap.

"I'd be kind of tired too Sakura-chan if…"

Sakura whapped Kakashi in the arm, "Shut it," she growled. Smiling she started to drift off, not before she heard Naruto comment to Neji.

"Hey hey, since Sakura defeated Neji, I think you should try and go for it Lee! Right now even Konohamaru could kick his ass!"

Sakura rolled to the side and started to cry she was laughing so hard. Gai and Kakashi joined her and the others looked on to watch them.


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura

I'm updateing two chapters today. One right now and the second one will be loaded up later tonight, about 9:30pm. I hope you enjoy it > 

* * *

Sakura walked towards the large compound. Enough was enough. It was time to turn the tables on that no good Neji. She walked up to the front door and requested to speak with Hinata-chan.

"It's a rather personal matter that I need to speak to her about," said Sakura to the gate person. Sakura was shown into the compound and escorted to the waiting area. Silently she waited.

She got up and bowed when Hinata walked into the room, "Good morning Hinata-chan, could you spare me some time this morning?"

"Good morning Sakura-chan. I hope nothing's wrong?" Sakura watched Hinata glance over her shoulder. "It's just that, this is very unusual for you to come here."

"I know. Could we go someone else? I have something that is rather personal to talk to you about and I'd rather not say anything here."

Hinata nodded, "Let's go talk a walk. Naruto will be coming over in a little bit though."

"Great! That'll be good." They girls started to walk out of the compound and towards the village.

They walked in silence until they came upon a bend in the road. Sakura stopped and sat on a large rock formation and sent her charka out to scan the area. Hinata came and sat quietly next to her.

"What is this about Sakura-chan?

Sakura sighed and her face turned red. She laughed a little and looked up at the sky. "This is really embarrassing to talk about Hinata-chan. Can you promise that you won't tell anyone?" She looked at the pale eyed girl.

Hinata paused, "If..if it's something that hurts you, I can't promise that I won't tell anyone to make it better.

Sakura cracked up laughing. "It doesn't hurt me at all! If anything what he does makes me feel really good!" Sakura blushed and looked down and continued, "Last week my group and Neji-san's started to train together. Our teachers had made a bet between whose students would win a match first. I was paired up with Neji…and I won." Sakura smiled at Hinata's wide eyes. "I keep thinking, what I could use to beat him. He's strong and smart. Then I thought the one thing I could use against him, myself. Neji's just a teenage boy who thinks girls are week," Sakura turned her read face away from Hinata. "So I used that against him. I made him think that I…that I wanted him. Sexually. And it worked! He was distracted enough for me to kick him into a tree. Then he used what I did against me. He touched my back," Sakura looked at Hinata who had her hands covering her mouth.

"I even used that against me. I'm not going to explain. They reason that I needed to see you today was that, ever since then, everyday, no matter where I am, Neji finds me. The last time it was right in front of my house!" Sakura's voice got a little loud. "He'll just come up behind me and tap this spot in my back. I think you know what I'm talking about by now Hinata."

Hinata nodded.

"Sometimes afterwards, he'll just leave these little lingering caresses. I can't stop thinking about him and it's driving me crazy. What I want to know is, can you show me where that spot is for a man? I know you'll be giving away a family secret, but it's just not fair that he can do that to me and make me like this and I can't do anything to him." Sakura looked at Hinata.

Hinata was silent for a min and then smile, "Sure I'll help you. It won't actually be that hard. You don't have to see what you're hitting all over the body. You just need one specific spot. And that doesn't really change for anyone. First thing's first. You need to be able to pull a certain amount of charka into your fingertips. That's why you can remember when he touched you. He's leaving charka there to dissipate slowly." Hinata brought her hand up and showed Sakura what it should look like.

They sat there for another twenty minuets or so, working on Sakura's charka control. Sure she had perfect control, but this had to be done delicately or you could hurt someone. Just when Sakura was getting the hang of it, the blond bane of her life showed up.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto," said Sakura, cursing him for his interruption.

"Naruto-kun, do you think you could help me? I need to show Sakura something on the back. Could you turn around and pull up the back of your shirt?" Hinata's face was beat red by the end of that.

Sakura just looked at the girl in amazement. She wasn't going to do what I think she's going to do?

Sakura watched as Naruto gave his wide faced grin, took off his jacket, turned around and pulled up his shirt.

"Anything for you Hinata-chan," Naruto declared.

Sakura and Hinata got off the rocks they had been working on and stood behind Naruto. Sakura looked to Hinata to continue.

"It's right here," Hinata pointed to a place on the right side of Naruto's back. It's easy to remember. You just have to adjust for Neji's body and it should work.

"Hinata-chan, what are you showing Sakura? Something to defeat Neji? I want to know!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura started to back away as Hinata brought her hand up, charka powered and tapped Naruto in the back. She looked at Hinata in shock as she watched Naruto crumble to the ground. Giggling she started back for her house and left those two alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 Neji's point of view

* * *

Neji lay awake on his bed thinking. Since the girl had gotten he drop on him last week, he'd done nothing but think of her.

_I wonder if she's still infatuated with the Uchiha. _Neji didn't think so. He hadn't seen her hanging around him almost at all this past week. He smiled and rubbed his stomach. He hadn't given her much of a chance to talk to anyone. Her skin was soft to his touch. He liked the feel of her. And watching her eyes darken, and know that he's the one who did that to her.

Neji was in lust or love or whatever it was; all he really knew was that he wanted her. Besides, he liked the color green. All this week he had helped her with her hand to hand combat, she was improving. After training he found any excuse he could, which wasn't any at all, since he just did it instead of asking, to follow her around. Neji left her lingering touches that would make sure that he was the first thing she thought about when she woke in the morning and the last thing she thought about before she went to sleep at night. Then there were those fun moments when he would push her too far, out in the open, in the market place, in front of her house. And Neji would just stand back and watch her. She was beautiful to him in her passion. That and it was kinky as hell.

Neji got up and started down the stairs. He saw Hinata go down in the greeting hall and heard Sakura's voice. Smirking he moved closer so that he could hear what was being said. Nothing important, and yet…Sakura and Hinata weren't close. He decided to follow them.

As he was preparing to jump out the back window, to avoid being seen Neji heard a voice calling him.

"Neji, I would like to talk to you please."

Neji turned about bowed to his uncle, "Yes sir."

* * *

Neji arrived at where Sakura and Hinata had been to see Hinata escorting a blushing Naruto back to the house. Figuring that Sakura couldn't be too far ahead he went to try and catch her. After an hour of search Neji started back home. Sakura had lost him in the market place. Strolling down a lane, he caught sent of strawberries. He perked up as turned around, but hands slide around from his back and a warm body stopped him from moving.

"Neji-kun, were you looking for me?"

He felt Sakura's lips on the back of his neck kissing him. "Why would you ask that Sakura-chan, have you missed our training so much today that you searched me out?"

"Neji-kun, I'm not the one who was practically stalking the other."

Neji smirked standing in the empty street, "I'm the one being molested here, what does that tells you?" He felt her arms dip down slightly before pulling back to come together on his back. They stood there for a sec, a minuet, Neji wasn't sure how long.

"Seduction goes both ways Neji-kun."

Frowning Neji opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when Sakura touch a part of him she wasn't suppose to know about. He groaned outloud, before he was able to clench his jaw shut. Blood rushed to his lower extremities and he stood there as calm as always as an orgasm rushed through his body, leaving the front of his pants a bit damp. He turned around to confront Sakura, but she was already gone.

That must have been what she had talked to Hinata earlier about. Damn her. The white eyed ninja sprang into the air and rushed for home. He was going to have to think about his next plan of action. Sakura hand played her hand and Neji needed to change his.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long. It has been years since I've written this... I hope you'll forgive me some. I already have another chapter in the works, so it won't go so long until another update. Please forgive me again. This is un-beta'd as I don't have one. :3

*****

Sakura loved her days off, with no mission, no training and not having to be at the hospital she could spend the day in some semblance of to fully shake off last nights sleep, she bounced off of her bed into the bathroom. Mentally she ran through her plans for the day. Cleaning, taking her weapons in for some maintenance, she was probably going to need a new set of kunai. Sakura wanted to pick up some senbon with the purpose of learning more techniques that Shizune has promised to teach her. As Sakura looked into her fridge to for something to eat she included going shopping for food on that list. Mindlessly she put rice in the cooker to cook while she started on the cleaning. "

It was when she sat down to eat a bowl of rice when it started. Phantom fingertips tickled the backs of her hands, sliding up to cup her was momentarily startled, but relaxed when she recognized Neji's bandaged hands. They caressed up to her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and it was like he was there in front of her, one palm stayed on her neck with his thumb caressing the underside of her jaw, the other left feather like finger touches across her shoulder, teasing dipping further and further down towards her breast. His phantom finger tips circled her nipple a few times before pinching it. Sakura gasped as a jolt of heat shot through her body. Neji's thumb ran over her lips and then ran down her body to her hip, then disappeared off.

"He must have put a timed genjutsu on her yesterday," she thought. She gasped when the the hand cupped her between the legs. Moaning she opened her legs on the chair, her hands clenched on the seat. Sakura was breathing heavy as Neji's thumb made unhurried circles on the little nub between her legs. Sakura knew there was nothing there but she could feel the pressure and it was a slow torture. Phantom lips joined in as the kissed and sucked at the hollow over her neck. Her panties were wet, she laughed as she knew she was going to have to change her pants. The other fingers on the lower hand slipped inside of her, pumping in and out slowly. She rocked on the chair to the rhythm he'd set.

His mouth and other hand found their way to her nipples, sucking and pinching them in the same rhythm he'd created. Sakura moaned loudly at the rhythm got faster and faster, rocking on the chair until it was almost going to tip over. Her stomach began to quiver as little waves of pleasure built up one after another. Her head was thrown back and she didn't care what the sight of her must have looked like. Gasping little moans, she jumped as her orgasm burst on her, wave after wave continued as the fingers were relentless in their pursuit. Finally the slowed down, letting her down slowly. The hands tickled over her body and the phantom mouth kissed her lips softly and they all disappeared together.

Sakura sat there with a stupid grin on her mouth while her breathing became slower. She didn't know what that was all about, the soft kiss at the end. Their embraces had never been like that before. Mostly it was about getting the other person off the quickest way possible. It hadn't been slow like that. She realized that she wanted his touch for real, not these games they had been playing with each other. Sighing she got up and went to change, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she wanted to do something.

She had never thought of him like this before the fight. He was smart, polite and handsome, however he seemed so unapproachable. Everyone knew he had responsibilities to his clan. He was more determined then Sasuke in Sakura's opionon. She wanted to get to know more about some errands might help her think things out a bit. Sakura grabbed her things and went outside.

He'd been waiting for her, sitting on the railing outside her apartment. She turned crimson when she met his eyes, his face was in that little smirk of his. He was just so pleased with himself wasn't he, the bastard. Sakura closed the door behind her and set her bag on the ground. She moved slow enough that if he didn't want her there he could have avoided her, stopping when she was flush between his legs. Sakura wrapped her arms around his body, her head tucked on his shoulder and let her weight fall into his.

"Good Morning," he said as his arms came around her.

"Yes it was," She replied, giggling, her fingers playing with his hair, "Come with me today, I have some errands to run, groceries to pick up. I'll make us some lunch and then afterwords..." She let her voice trail off.

Neji's hand pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him," Afterwords then," He said, then lightly kissed her mouth.

They started off down the street, side by side.

"Where are we heading?" asked Neji.

"I want to drop off some weapons for maintenance, pick up a few new ones. There's a little shop that I go to at the end of the street."

"I am familiar with that one. We too use that shop."

Conversation lulled again. It wasn't awkward though, it was relaxing. It continued until they turned into the weapons shop.

"Ohiyo Chika-chan!" Sakura said.

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan," the greeting paused, "O..Ohayo gozaimasu Hyuga-sama, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. What can I do for you both?"

"Chaka-chan I need some maintence on these," Sakura put her bag of weapons on the counter. "Also I need some senbon's, Shizune is going to show me a few things with them," She beamed at the two of them.

"Okay, so is today the day?" Chika asked?

"No not yet, Chika, but one day I'll get it!" Sakura laughed.

"Get what?" asked Neji.

Sakura pulled Neji towards the back of the shop where, sitting there on the wall was ornate Tessen. It was white silk with a cherry blossom tree in bloom on the front, with sharp iron handles decorated to look like wood. It looked delicate, but was extremely lethal. The perfect weapon for this kunoichi.

"Wrap it up, put it on my account." Neji said to Chika who gladly went and got the fan weapon off the wall to wrap it up in the back room.

Sakura looked at Neji wide eyed in shock, "Neji-kun?"

His hand came up to cradle her chin, his thumb ran over her bottom lip, mimicking what happened early this morning and Sakura felt heat pool in her stomach and a flush appreared on her face. Sakura's breath caught as she saw the raw emotion appeared on Neji's face before he kissed her hungrily.

He straightened up, his face becoming blank once more and moved a small distance away from Sakura a moment before Chika came out with a wooden box that the fan came in. Sakura went and finished up the transaction for her weapons and collected the box. With the box clutched to her chest she turned to Neji.

"Thank you, Neji-kin."

He smiled, "You're welcome. I believe we are off to the grocers next. And then afterwords..."

"Hai, afterwords."

There was to be no afterwords though. In the middle of them shopping an Anbu showed up looking for Neji. With a caress to her face and a slight quirk in his smile he left. So Sakura finished up her shopping and trudged home. When he didn't show up, she guess he'd been sent on a mission and wouldn't be by anytime that day. Disappointed she finished her list and got on with her day off, relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so here is another unbeta'd chapter. I make no promises on the next chapter but I hope to have it up very soon. Also like Shikamaru, I am lazy, so that search to find a beta reader...you get the picture.

* * *

It was about a week later when Sakura was tackled by Ino on her way home from the hospital. She'd learned that Neji had been sent off on a mission from the paperwork she'd organized for Tsunade-sama. Since then she'd gone on with life, waiting until he'd get back and they could pick up where they'd left off.

"We need to talk NOW," the blond koichini demanded, hands on her hips.

"Ok, what's going on Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"Not here, lets go to your house," Ino was looking around them, as if someone was going to jump out of the crowd.

Sakura looked at her, "Is everything okay?" She waited for the answer as Ino studied her face.

"No you're right, lets go to one of the training grounds, just in case."

Sakura nodded and silently they raced to one of the training grounds further back way from the village. Silently she waited for Ino to start. Whatever this was, Ino seemed to think she was going to take it bad. Her heart pounded a little.

"I heard it from some old oba-chans while they were picking up flowers from our store. That there's something going on between you and Hyuga Neji?" Ino asked quickly.

Sakura's face turned a bit red, "There's...something going on, yes, but not enough for people to be talking about it? What did they say?"

"They were talking about how it was disgraceful, how Neji-sama was flaunting his whore around town the other day. Sakura, apparently the whole town knows about your relationship and says that you're his newest mistress!" Ino said.

Sakura saw red, "What the hell are you talking about! We haven't done anything like that! We're not even dating! Why would they say that? Newest mistress, I'm not some kept woman!" She started pacing back and forth, creating small fractures in the earth.

"Apparently someone saw you two in a rather intimate embrace and said something. Since Neji's been away on a mission, I don't think they've been able to talk to him about it at all. But Sakura, it wasn't just at the flower shop that I heard something. I walked around town for a little bit and had heard it from a few other people."

Sakura went up to one of the training logs and just started punching it, until it lay, torn out of the ground into small pieces. She sank and held her knees, burrowing her face between them. Ino came up behind her then and knelt beside her. Sakura turned to look at her friend, "It started a few months ago when we were sparing. I figured out a way to get around Neji's defences and it turned...sexual. You remember when Naruto treated us to Ramen in celebration? After that we've been, having a private little fight between us, trying to get the better of the other one. Last week, we sort of called a truce, but Neji was called away on a mission before anything could be figured out. I really like him, but we all know how much influence his clan has over him. Do you think he'd be able to stand against them?"

Ino's hand came up and stroked her hair back from her face,"We should try and talk to Hinata, maybe she knows something. I just hope the guys don't find out about this...they'll never let it go."

"This feels worse than Sasuke not acknowledging me Ino. After all this time, I've worked so hard to be able to stand shoulder to shoulder with my boys and to have some stupid inbred clan tell me that I'm a whore. It makes me sick," Sakura said as she got up. "What right do they have anyway? Lets go, I'm hungry."

Quietly they started back into town, side by side. Sakura was glad that Ino was her friend. After all they'd been through, Ino always stuck with her. Luck was with them and they found Hinata having dinner with Naruto, Sai and Shino at the ramen stand in town.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang out, "Come join us." He moved closer to Hinata to make room for the two girls.

Sakura turned to Ino and murmured, "Lets wait to talk about this for now." They both sat down and ordered a meal. Sakura tried to relax, but since walking back into town with Ino, she couldn't help but think that everyone was staring at her. She hadn't felt dirty ever with Neji, no matter what they'd be doing and really it was a bit prudish to try and pull that moral code on her or any ninja. They were trained to give their bodies for the safety of the village, be it in violence or in passion. Some of the best assassins were kunoichi who excelled in the arts of pleasure and seduction. While the boys were taught the basics, the girls were given a more in depth look and training. How dare any clan family think that she was a whore.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" several voices yelling at her broke her from her thoughts and she looked up startled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but Hinata-chan asked you the same question a few times and you completely ignored her." Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I just wondered if you wanted to train with tessen's with me? With Hinabi-chan starting in genin team and Neji-niisan off on a mission, I really don't have anyone that I'd rather practice with."

"I didn't know you all were skilled with using a tessen Hinata-chan. I'd love to train with you, but I have to warn you that I'm not really all that knowledgeable," Sakura said. She was delighted to find someone to help her. She had thought of asking Ten Ten, but having Hinata offer was even better.

"I usually train in the mornings, would 6am be okay with you?"

"Sure Hinata-chan, I'll be there tomorrow."

"I'll wait for you at the main gate then."

"Did you get your tessen from the weapons shop then Ugly?" Sai asked.

Sakura's face turned red and she nodded.

"That's great Sakura! I know you've been wanting that one for awhile...Ano, I thought you were going to wait is all." Naruto slapped Sakura on the back at this.

"Neji-niisan bought it for her," Hinata announced.

All conversation stopped as they turned to stare at Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura does this have anything to do with that technique that Hinata-chan tau..."Naruto went flying backwards about 10 feet with a well placed flick of Sakura's fingers.

Giggling Hinata continued, "I was there when the bill was delivered and you should have seen Otosan's face, Neji-niisan's never done anything like that before."

"So Ugly has a boyfriend, well it was bound to happen sooner or later," remarked Sai.

Naruto hesitantly sat back down in his seat. Glancing at Sakura he turned the conversation to whether or not Shino's bugs liked ramen. Sakura pushed her Hyuga-problem to the back of her head. Apparently as far as Hinata-chan was concerned there were no issues. She'd figure out what was going on sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

Another almost filler chapter, but it's moving along nicely. I'm only planing on one more chapter to wrap things up nicely, possibly two. Thank you for all your reviews and kind words during the writing of this story.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura steadied her walking as she came up on the right hand turn that would start to take her to the main Hyuga complex. Early enough in the morning that not that many people were out, she still didn't want to take any chances. Their attitude towards outsiders was well known. The further upwards she walked, the more people she saw. It didn't become uncomfortable until she reached the gates to the main house.

"I'm here to see Hinata-sama," Sakura told the man at the gate. He nodded and motioned for her to enter. Determined to keep her cool, Sakura used her medical skills to regulate her temperature to give the impression that she wasn't nervous when in fact, she was. She kept walking when Hinata came around from the side of the traditionally laid out house.

"Hinata-chan! Ohiyo," Sakura greeted.

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you made it. I was just going to go get started, are you ready?" Hinata looked at Sakura puzzled.

"Yes, I think so. I brought my fan, is something wrong?"

Hinata clasped Sakura by her elbow pulled her along a path, "How much do you know about traditional tessen Sakura-chan?"

"I only really know what they taught us as chunin. Nothing more. I want to learn more however, it's a beautiful way of fighting. I always like seeing the patterns during exhibitions," Sakura shrugged.

"Ah. Well here in the compound we, mostly the women, are taught to use the tessen from a very early age. I had to get father's approval for you to come learn with us. However there are some traditions that we follow and one of them is is that we learn to fight while dressed in a practice in traditional garb." Hinata led her into the house.

Sakura's face reddened slightly before she she was able to smooth it back under control. She had shown up in her basic work-out clothes, she should have guessed when Hinata came around the building in what she had thought was an everyday kimono that most of the Hyuga seem to wear.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I thought this might happen, so I have one of mine ready for you to put on. We're almost at my room. Then we can talk more privately."

Sakura had never been this deep into the compound. It wasn't that she and Hinata weren't friendly, Sakura usually invited her over to her house. She knew the pressure's that Hinata was under and hoped that she could give her friend some time away from them by getting her away from questioning white eyes. Hinata slid open a door and ushered Sakura in.

"Here," Hinata handed her a bundle of clothes, "You can change in my bathroom to the left."

Sakura stepped into the bathroom and took of her training clothes. She didn't want to completely get rid of her underclothing though. Turning and twisting she noticed the somewhat restricted movement caused by the clothes. It would be interesting to see how to get around this. Sakura walked back into the room with Hinata.

"All set," She tried to be cheery about it, giving Hinata her best Naruto smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Everyone will see how lovely you are and they won't believe what certain people are saying about you," Hinata said reassuringly.

The grin slid off of Sakura's face, "You know about the rumors?"

"Hai, I also know who's spreading them. You'll see. They're just jealous clan members. Neji-niisan is popular amongst the women members and it doesn't sit well with them that he's showing more interest to someone outside the clan. Don't worry I'm on your side. I don't even think he knows about what's being said. So, I'm glad that I can invite you to learn tessen with us. That way you can show them your skills," Hinata said as she came to stand in front of Sakura.

Sakura was surprised, every time she thought that she knew the quiet girl, a new face was revealed. Whoever was doing this was going to get their comeuppance, delivered by Sakura. She smiled conspiratorially and motioned for Hinata to lead the way to the training grounds.

* * *

It wasn't going to be easy, but anything that was worth anything never was. To Sakura's glad delight, Hinata had taken one look at the tessen that Neji had bought her and declared it too beautiful to practice with. She called her sister Hinabi over to take a look at it also. Sakura had been puzzled at first, but then realizing that the other clan members that had been in attendance in the training grounds were covertly listening in on their conversation.

Apart from that the rest of the training was brutal. She had to learn how to get around in the constricting clothes before she could do any real blocking. They had used lighter weight tessen, but the hits still left bruises on her body.

It continued like this, first for one week, then three, time slowly turned into a month. Sakura identified the main women behind the rumors. Her name was Chiyoko, she was a branch member of the Hyuga clan and Sakura learned that she was very skilled with the tessen. Sakura learned this at the first day of training. At the end of the training time, they would cool down by playing a game. A game almost like hot potato, with dangerous weapons.

They would stand in a circle and run through a complicated Kata were they would dip and throw the tessen, sometimes to the person on the right, sometimes the left. It was like watching butterfly's flit on the breeze. In an uncomplicated dance, there would only be one fan going around the circle. For the more practiced pupils they would add more tessens. The most complicated dances had everyone each having two fans. She learned from Hinata that it depended on which form they were practicing. Completely silent in concentration, only the sound of the silk weaving in the air could be heard in the deadly dance.

It had taken Sakura a moment of watching to want to be in the circle, to dance with them, worthy of their attention. It had taken a month of morning practices, complimented with secret afternoon and night practices to be able to be invited into her first two handed tessen circle. There they were all equals, they didn't use their bloodline limits against her and she didn't use the fact that most of them weren't really ninja against them. Although she had her doubts about that they even took her seriously. It wasn't what was said, it was how her progression with the tessen was handled. The side looks she got from a few of the clan members, Chiyoko especially. Sakura wouldn't have even realized it but she'd been closely studying Neji and had been friends with Hinata for years and was proud to say that she could pick up the subtleties of the Hyuga. She had been judged and from what looks like had been found wanting.

It had almost been a month and a half since She'd started training when Chiyoko approached her for a dance.

"Sakura-sama, I would be honored if you would cool down with me this morning," Chiyoko said from behind Sakura. The clan member almost serenely stared at her. It would have been intimidating had she not been use to others who did the same to her.

"The honor would be mine Chiyoko-sama," Sakura bowed slightly tilting her head in acquiesce. Besides teaching her a new weapons skill, learning the tessen had also taught Sakura to control her temper, outwardly and inwardly. Another side effect was it built up her chakra stamina, having to keep tight control of her body functions.

There were four of them in the circle. Hanabi, Hinata, Chiyoko and herself. The game started off with three tessen, slowly going round with Chiyoko passing to Sakura. Sakura knew that something was up. As the game sped up, her control over catching the tessen lessened. She didn't know exactly what Chiyoko was doing, but she knew something was up. With each pass the tessen grew heavier and slanted more and more out of place with her hands. Sakura was having difficulties adjusting to make sure she didn't slice her fingers off or her hand open. With the last through she stepped back and moved her hand out of the way of the tessen, it landed in the ground with a deadly thunk. Sakura knew she would have been missing a few fingers if she hadn't moved out of the way.

"As Sakura-sama, don't worry, you've come a long way, you shouldn't get discouraged by one little drop," Chiyoko said demurely, "After all, you weren't brought up learning."

_'Like us was what she implied_,' Sakura bent and plucked the steal fan out of the ground, shaking the dirt off. Eyes narrowing, she flicked the fan open and deflected 2 kunai that were in a direct path to her head, settling, fans open to her right, facing the roof where her attacker was standing. She could see him clearly over top of the fan that covered her face. Neji, in his anbu uniform, back from his mission.

"Fight me kunoichi."

His voice sent shivers through her body and she watched as he lept to the middle of the clearing, waiting for her. She walked slowly to him, tuning out the Hyuga that had moved back encircling them.

"Come at me then," Sakura demanded, sinking into a ready stance. '_Time to play._'


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, So there will be one more chapter, and since I'm on a roll, it should be either coming out tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Thank you for all your reviews. I've enjoyed writing this story.

Un-beta'd, sorry

edit: A.W. sent me a little message, I made those corrections! Thanks for the help.

* * *

Neji was furious. As pleased as he was to come home safe and not hurt from his mission, to find his lovely Sakura at his home, he was displeased on how some of his family had been treating her. Watching from the roof, he saw Chiyoko and her little tricks with the fan, to the naked eye it seemed as though she was throwing the fan perfectly, she had been tipping it more and more so that Sakura wouldn't be able to catch it, forcing her to drop it or even more dangerous, to catch it wrong and hurt herself.

He wasn't going to let that happen. After Chiyoko's verbal slight, he was proud to see Sakura not blowing up. She looked lovely in his house's traditional robes. Hinata's doing most likely, he'd have to thank her. They were under estimating her, he could see that. She was Kunoichi, student of the Hokage, not some simple genin they could look down on. He'd have to show them that and the best way would be to let her actions show them.

He slung two kunai at her head and watched her recognize the attack and deflect them with a slight flick of her wrist, causing them to bounce off the tessen in her hands. As she sank into a defensive stance, green eyes peering at him from over the top of the fan, all he could think was that right now, this was the women he wanted to be with.

"Fight me Kunoichi," he demanded, leaping into the middle of the clearing. They would need room.

"Come at me then," Sakura replied, sinking into a ready stance.

Smirking he came at her. He started attacking lightly, testing her defenses. He wanted to break that facade she'd built up. While he adored that she could control herself around all of his relatives, he wanted her passion when fighting. Tessen practice and dancing was fun, but he wanted to see what she learned, what she could use in a real fight. He widen his stance, pushing her back further and further with his gentle fist technique. With a compound full of Hyuga, there was at least one trick he knew she wouldn't use.

He had to push her more, seeing an opening he warned her what was coming, "Hakke Nishou," tapping her he started to close up her chakra points, counting as he taps them all. Calculating he pushed her so that she ended up right in front of Chiyoko. He knew his cousin wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Is this the extent of your training? I can see standards are slipping," Chiyoko tittered.

Neji waited for it, couldn't wait to see it actually. He watched Sakura get up, glaring at him, Her internal struggle amused him.

"Your chakra points are closed," Chiyoko informed smugly, "This match is over."

Neji's eyes never left Sakura's body as she started to chuckle low and dangerously. Finally she was going to fight him back.

* * *

She couldn't fight like this, tussled up and confined. Thinking furiously, eyes never leaving Neji's Sakura leaned down and ripped the lower half of her training kimono off. Luckily she had never been able to not wear her training shorts underneath. She tossed the fabric over her head to Chiyoko and heard the satisfying thud as the weighted fabric hit the girl in the face.

"You added weights to your clothing?" Neji's eyebrow raised, "Impressive. You know that she is right I have closed off your chakra points," he added mockingly.

"And what kind of medic would I be if I couldn't open them right back up Neji-kun," She replied back at him in the same mocking voice. The extra chakra that she stored in her hands and feet didn't disappear when he closed up her chakra points, she used that chakra to follow the paths back up into her body forcing open what he had closed. It was like pushing open a gate someone had closed one way, Sakura had learned his from their practice fighting and had begun to use this in when in the hospital treating patients suffering from the after effects of chakra gone wrong.

He smiled and then disappeared from her visual view. Not her senses though, she anticipated his blow from behind her and sent her elbow in his gut, side stepping his fist to her head. Using the closed fans, she trickled her chakra into them and with every block of his fists she tapped him with the tessen, pulsing her chakra into his body, disrupting his blood flow. They paused, back in the middle of the clearing.

"How do your arms feel? Tingly?" Sakura laughed in Neji's face, "This fight is almost over." She watched his eyes narrow and his body started to turn, chakra pulsing out of his pores. Her eyes widened and she realized that he was performing his heavenly palm spin. Time seemed to slow as she brought her leg up, gathered chakra in foot and released it on the ground. Simultaneously she pushed chakra through the open fans and rotated them the same direction that Neji was starting to spin.

What happened was that the ripple from the ground caused Neji to bounce like a ball, making his spin lose rotation enabling the chakra she was able to throw off from the fans, like curved slices to pass through his defense and put two slice wounds across the bridge of his nose, dangerously near his eyes. As Sakura stood there panting for breath, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth. The shocked expression on his face was just too priceless.

Sakura let Neji grabbed her by the ruined kimono and crushed her to him, slanting his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss. He deserved it because she had won this dual. She dropped the tessens on the ground, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She had missed him.

Murmuring pulled them apart and Sakura's hand went to Neji's face, "Sorry, let me get you fixed up." She looked at him with a small pout on her face. He took her hand in his and turned walking towards the main house. They both came to a stop, seeing Neji's uncle Hiashi standing in their path.

Sakura stepped forward and bowed slightly, "Hyuga-sama, I want to thank you for allowing me to train here. It has truly been a great learning experience." Sakura straighten as he took a step closer to them, looking over her shoulder. Sakura turned slightly and paled. A huge crater marred the ground, with fissions running outward from it.

Haishi's hand came and patted her on her shoulder once, "You do your sensei proud, Huruna-san. Please send my regards to Tsunade-san," In a lower voice he added, "I had hoped to add the pond slightly further back but this will do."

"Gomenasai Hyuga-sama, arigato gozaimasu," Sakura said, "I will let Tsunade-sensei know." She bowed again and Neji led her into the house, away from his family. She floated behind him, in semi shock of the events of the morning. It wasn't until she was sitting on the floor in what she found out was Neji's room watching him sit next to her and take off his shirt that she came back to her senses.

"Neji! Your poor face," She rushed to open up the medical kit that Neji had set beside her. Pulling out gauze she started cleaning the wounds with iodine. "It shouldn't scar. Let me make sure the wounds are clean and then I'll encourage the skin to close. It will be very tender for a day or so, try to avoid bumping it." Finished cleaning, she cupped his face, running her chakra through the top layers of skin, knitting them close leaving no trace that she had hurt him. Satisfied she sat there cradling his face gently.

"I'm never letting you go," Neji's voice cut into the silence, his hands covering hers on his face.

His words filled her, crushing out the doubt and easing the sting of the rumors of the past weeks, "Good," she whispered, "I don't want you too." Shyly she leaned and kissed him softly. He leaned forward just slightly as she parted her lips, their moist breath mingling. His arms slide down hers, over her torso to her butt, gripping and pulling her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his body. Sakura flicked her tongue at his lower lip and sat back in his arms, causing their groins to grind together slightly. With a wicked grin she leaned forward again, only to be stopped by Neji's hands on her elbows.

He turned his head slightly, eyes narrowing. Looking back at Sakura he whispered, "be a good girl for me."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, then heard a knock on his door.

"Neji-niisan, can I come in?" Hinata's voice called through the wood.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply when she felt Neji's fingers tap her slightly on the back, unable to control herself as the orgasm surprised her, she cried out loudly.

"I'll tell them you're both, occupied for a while," Hinata giggled as she walked away.

Sakura squirmed on Neji's lap, mortified at what he'd just done, but she couldn't help the way her body felt now. She pulsed between her legs. Glaring at him she was trapped when he pushed the top of her kimono down, securing the cloth at the back, effectively trapping her arms down.

"There will be no afterwards, there's only going to be right now," Neji's eyes darkened as he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's the last chapter in the story. Thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten, you've really helped me finish this story.

To answer a question, yes I did get the idea of the circular fan tossing from Tamora Pierce. The individual katas are available to find online however. They're very interesting and beautiful to see.

unbeta'd as normal

* * *

"There will be no afterward, there's only going to be right now," Neji's eyes darkened as he kissed her mouth. Sakura trembled, the way he was holding her was so gentle. He was giving her the opportunity to escape if she needed. She molded the rest of her body against his. Heat pooled from her center, she was already ready for him, but he wasn't moving beyond her face. His teeth scrapped the the her jaw, near her ear. Her head fell back, it was maddening not being about to touch him.

She could feel the proof of his desire between her legs now. She squirmed, trying to find the best way to rub against him, easing the ache she felt. His hands came up and stilled her body. She strained against them in protest, she wanted more now.

His face nuzzled her ear and he started to whisper to her, "I want to do all the things to your body that I imagined when I set up that genjustu. I want you to feel the real me, I want to get my fingers wet as they make you hot with desire. And then when you can't take it anymore, when I need to have you or stop breathing, that's when I'll take us beyond the memories."

Sakura whimpered from sensations he was making her feel just from what he was saying. While he was talking, his hands undid her chest bindings and pulled them off. He started at her neck and traced imaginary patterns across her skin with his finger tips. Teasingly he slid his hands under neath her breasts and cupped them. His rough palms against her soft skin made her against him, wanting more contact. Teasingly his thumbs circled her nipples, making them pucker. Neji's arm came around Sakura and held her up so that he could lean down to take one nipple in his mouth, while rolling the other between his fingers.

Sakura couldn't believe the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, that he was making come out of her mouth. Mostly they were cries of his name, please or more. He held her there for what seemed forever until finally pressing a hand against the heat from between her legs.

"You've soaked through your pants Sakura," Neji whispered smugly against her neck, "You're so beautiful when you're losing control for me."

His fingers moved between the cloth and her skin slowly until he was able to slide on finger in, his palm still rubbing against the apex of her body. Wave after wave crashed on her as her body shuddered in relief. Sakura's head fell forward, nuzzling Neji where she could, until she found his lips to kiss.

"Please Neji," Sakura begged as he added another finger into her body, "I need you, please."

"Sshh, be a good girl for me," Neji's fingers left her body, "lift up so I can remove your shorts."

Sakura put her weight on her knees, letting Neji pull them down, then lifting her to one side to pull them off completely. She whined in protest as he settled her back against him, knees on either side of his still clothed lap. She ground against the bulge in his pants showing him what she wanted. He lifted her up onto and undid his pants, freeing himself.

Sakura looked down and hesitated only for a moment, she had waited so long. "Neji!" She pleaded, staring into his eyes.

His hands were on her hips and they guided her down, slowly pushing himself into her body. Sakura's mouth trembled as her body eased open, being filled. Gasping like she had just run a marathon when Neji was fully inside her she lay her head against his shoulder, desperately trying not to move.

"Untie my hands Neji, I want to touch you," she demanded. She felt his hands shake as he did her bidding, pulling the robe completely off. Finally free her hands traced up his body to his head, forcing him to look at her. The naked emotions that were on display were worth everything. She started to rock slowly, watching him. He let everything show on his face, the pleasure they were sharing. She let his hands grip her waist, but made if very clear from the pacing that she was in charge. The need grew and she clasped him to her body as the she started to get frantic in her movements. Neji's hand went down to the apex and started to stroke the flesh there, causing her to orgasm moments after he started. She felt him pulse inside her, his release coming as a result of hers.

Exhausted she collapsed into his body, feeling boneless. Sakura's mouth curved into a smile, contently in Neji's arms.

* * *

He had meant what he said. He wasn't going to willingly let her go. Showing her off this way to his clan had been a very good idea, they had no other choice but to respect his. His uncle had given his approval weeks ago privately, but had so again publicly today.

The only thing left to do was to make her as crazy about him as he was about her. Neji was confident that he'd complete that mission, no matter how long it took. He lifted her lithe body from his, sliding out of her. Grabbing the ripped kimono, he wiped both of them off and carried her to his bed. He was going to trap her in his bed until he had memorized ever inch of her skin. He hoped she didn't mind, he really didn't think she would.


End file.
